Coming Together
by SatanZDaughter
Summary: What will happen when Schwarz is forced to share their home with four newly trained assassins? And females at that. -Chapter 7 Posted!-
1. Chapter 1

Okies everyone, I'm gonna try to write a FanFic, but... well I've never really seen the show... or read the comics or whatever. O.0 So I guess I'm just gonna have to go on what I've learned from other FanFics. So please if I make a mistake in anything tell me. I'm going to try and keep the characters as in character as I can, so tell me if they are OOC. Like I said I don't really know 100% what the characters personalities are like, or their looks for that matter. I guess Schuldig has long red hair and green eyes? Right? And Brad is tall and he has brown eyes and hair. Nagi ... is young and he has black eyes and ... Dark hair? I don't really know about his hair color. Farfarello has one amber eye and short silver/white hair. Please review and help clear me up on my mistakes. I don't want to seem like a total idiot. Even though I am at times. Anyway.... I guess it's on to the story now. Enjoy and please review! waves  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Brad, Schu, Nagi and Farfarello. (his name is hard to type!) I do however in some weird way own Natalia, Heather, Hailey and Alexis.  
  
Coming Together  
Chapter 1  
  
Sighing, Hailey turned and faced Brad. Her piercing grey eyes were serious and stoic as she spoke. "I'm telling you Brad, I know my girls well enough to tell you that Nat can handle Farfarello and that Heather is best left to Nagi. At least for now."  
  
The argument has been raging almost silently between the two for around half an hour and neither had backed down. There was no question that both of the leaders were capable of judging their people's weaknesses and strengths, but Crawford had absolutely no idea what the other girls could withstand. Hailey on the other hand had been briefed in depth on the members of Schwarz more than once. A treat Bradley Crawford had missed out on.  
  
"Do NOT call me Brad, or tell me that a small girl can handle herself around a serial killer. I have seen Natalia and I know that Farfarello would have a field day with her." Brad pushed his glasses a bit farther up on the bridge of his nose. His deep brown eyes looked almost tired and it was evident he was growing wear of the bickering.  
  
"Nat isn't a 'small girl' and she CAN take care of herself with Farfarello. It will be almost like a game for her. This discussion is over, and Crawford do take the time to get to know the girls. They will surprise you again and again otherwise!" Frowning the woman turned and walked from the room where she and Brad had been talking for nearly 45 minutes. Muttering softly to herself "This is going to be one hell of a trial.", Hailey made her way back towards the living room where she had left the rest of her team along with her bags. Her long silver, almost white, hair was pulled into a quick pony-tail and was swinging behind her as she walked.  
  
In the living room three girls ranging from their late teens to their early twenties were lounging and straining to hear any sounds coming from their new roommates. A rather short girl in her late teens was perched on the arm to the couch. She had a light sprinkling of freckles across her delicate face and wavy red hair that fell down to her mid back and framed her face. Her green eyes shone with a bright flare of mischief and curiosity. In the corner another girl sat with a lap-top in her lap and her head lowered to look intently at the screen. This girl had blonde hair that reach only to just past her chin and clear blue eyes that seemed to dance whenever she smiled.  
  
Alexis looked up as a tall thin woman with silvery white hair came into the room. Happily she flashed a quick smile to her leader and she got up. Alexis was quite a few inches shorter than Hailey, but she weighed at least 15 pounds more and was more thickly built. She wasn't really fat or chunky; it was more like she had muscle that gave her a more solid build. On either hand she was very pretty with her long chestnut brown hair and dancing hazel eyes. "Well Hailey, how did it go? He hasn't tried to murder you yet, has he?"  
  
"No, Lexi, but he did argue quite a bit. Anyway, you'll be bunking with Schuldig. Nat hun you're gonna be with Farfarello and Heather you're with Nagi." Hailey lowered herself onto the couch and looked around at her teammates. "This is going to be a very interesting arrangement"  
  
Alexis grabbed her bag up and smiled, "Well then! I guess I'll be off to meet my new roomie!" Without another word she walked from the room and headed straight for her room.  
  
Sighing softly the blonde slowly rose and closed her computer. "Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Your room is the second one on the right Heather. Nagi is probably in the room just past that working so you can settle in alone. And Nat your room is the second one on the left. Farfarello is probably in there so you may want to leave your bag for now. He'll need a welcome including two free hands. He isn't happy that he has to share a room."  
  
Even before Hailey had finished talking Natalia was gone, leaving her bag behind as was recommended. Heather took longer and gave Hailey a small frown as she left. "I don't like this Hailey. It's not going to be easy..." Then she was gone.  
  
Sighing the silver haired female grabbed her bag and headed for her new room, hoping Brad had chosen to go back to his work. She wasn't even remotely in the mood for his company right now.  
  
Heather sat her bag on the roll away bed that had been set up in the corner of the room. Nagi's bed was set against the opposite wall. The room didn't have much in the way of furniture, but there was a bed and dresser for Heather's things. There was also a desk set up next to the other bed that had some school books on it and another lap-top. Another dresser was set against the wall near the desk.  
  
"Lovely..."  
  
After setting her bag near her dresser Heather wandered into the hall and down to where she could hear the low clicking of a keyboard. She pushed the door open a little and watched a young boy typing away at a huge computer system. The boy, who she new to be Nagi, looked just as he had in the pictures she had been shown. He looked small for his age and had dark hair that framed his face nicely. Using all of her courage she walked into the study and sat on the edge of a chair next to him settling her computer in her lap.  
  
"What are you working on?" Once she sat down she could see that the boy had been typing without using his fingers. She wasn't even remotely surprised and paid no notice to this.  
  
"Just decoding a program so I can see how I messed mine up. I think I may have used some wrong commands" The boy turned to look at her as he spoke. His keyboard continued clicking away.  
  
"Oh well, maybe I can help. Do you have a copy of the code you wrote?" Heather new she was going to have to get used to working with the boy so she decided to start right away. Working helped her to relax and calm her edgy nerves.  
  
"A copy is on that disk." He pointed to a black floppy disk, which she picked up and inserted into her lap-top's driver. Focusing on reading the code she sank back into her chair and lost all interest in her surroundings. For hours the two would sit like that, looking for problems in Nagi's codes.  
  
As soon as Natalia opened the door to her new room she had to duck down and avoid a quickly traveling blade. Smiling evilly the red-head stood up and waved a bit. "Hi my name is Natalia and I'm going to be living with you!'  
  
Farfarello just glared at her took up another blade which he flung at the intruder to his quiet room. Nat caught the blade expertly and dropped it then walked over to Farf and grabbed his wrist. Smirking she wrenched his wrist into an odd and painful angle that impaired him from picking up another blade. She had no intentions of causing him pain because she knew it wouldn't work, but she did mean to restrict his movements. "Farfarello, I don't really want to be here either, but Essett wants me here. Just stop and we can play later. I want to unpack. Okay?"  
  
Surprised by the girl's obvious lack of fear for him Farfarello just nodded and looked sullenly at the floor. Nat dropped his hand and walked from the room only to return soon after with her bag.  
  
There wasn't any furniture in the room so the girl dropped her clothes into a corner and went to sit by Farf, who was cutting his arm. Without a word she took the blade from him and used it to prick her finger before handing it back. Farfarello just blinked and waited for her to return his knife. Just as Hailey had said, Natalia was able to easily handle herself with Farf.  
  
"Blood hurts God"  
  
Natalia nodded to the other's comment "Yes Farf it does, but it makes me happy. Don't you agree?" After speaking Nat popped her finger into her mouth and smiled at the taste of her blood.  
  
"Very happy..." Farfarello's voice trailed off and Natalia watched him continue to cut himself. She was going to have to bandage him and clean up the blood later, but she didn't care. Right now she wanted to bond with her roommate and let off a little steam.  
  
Hailey entered the room she would be sharing with Bradley and dropped her bag near the bed. Silently she took in her surroundings and nodded. It was a bit sparsely decorated, but it would do just fine. She found a sheet and light green blanket folded on her bed. There was also a pillow already in a case at the head of the bed.  
  
The first thing she did was to make the bed, and then she began to unpack. She placed all of her clothes into drawers where she would be able to find them easily. Most of what she had were jeans and tanks tops. There were a few pairs of shorts and two skirts that were really almost too short to be worn in public. All of the members of her team had matching skirts that were black and pleated so that they would offer a large amount of movement. Usually that's what the girls wore on missions. The outfits earned them many hungry looks and a few that said they looked like whores, but they were very practical.  
  
After she had finished unpacking Hailey sat on the edge of her bed. After a few moments of focusing she found that Heather was working intently on something that boggled the leader's mind and that Nat was happily having a blood fest with Farf. Later she would have to warn the younger team member to keep her bodily fluids inside her body, but right now she didn't want to disturb the two. She was also able to place the whereabouts of Schuldig, Alexis and Brad. Brad was in his study at the other end of the apartment working. Hopefully he would stay there for a while. Hailey didn't exactly dislike her counterpart. He just pushed her buttons a bit, and she was sure she had the same effect on him. Her thoughts shifted back to Alexis and Schuldig. She could tell they were in the room across from her and that they were not happy in the least.  
  
Sighing, the silver haired beauty lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, relaxing but keeping her mind open and searching for any signs of trouble. The last thing she needed was a fight during the first night in their new home.  
  
Alexis barged straight into the room she would be sharing with Schuldig and dropped her bag. As soon as she saw the state the room was in her head jerked to the red-headed male who was sitting on his bed and staring at her. "Good God man! How can you live like this!?"  
  
Clothes were strewn across the room and laying everywhere except on the bed that was designated as hers and on the dresser she was to use. Schuldig just blinked and shrugged. "Well I breath when I need to and I eat every once in a while. That's pretty much what keeps me alive."  
  
Alexis shot a harsh glare at the smirking man when she heard his smart- assed answer. "That's just lovely, but get your clothes, dirty or clean, where they go NOW!"  
  
At her demand Schuldig got up from his bed and slinked over to her. Still smirking he looked the shorter girl in the eyes and purred, "Make me"  
  
"No problem!" Alexis promptly picked up one of the offending pieces of clothing and turned walking from the room. Intrigued Schuldig followed and let out a startled yelp when he saw what she had planned. Before the man could rescue his shirt the brown haired teen girl and taken a knife to it and ripped several large holes in it.  
  
"You whore!" Schuldig all but screamed at her and grabbed his shirt, ripping it from her hands.  
  
Alexis never blinked; she just put the knife back and headed back for the room. "I'm sure I could say the same about you Schu dear. Now get your things where they belong or I'll burn it all."  
  
If there was one thing Alexis couldn't handle it was a messy room. She was already hating the apartment because of its apparent lack of decoration. She had already resolved to first decorate the room she would be sleeping in and then, slowly, the rest of the place.  
  
As Alexis put her things neatly into their drawers Schu began to gather his dirty clothes and haul them into the training room. That's were they had put the washer and dryer and he had a lot of laundry to do. By the time Schuldig had cleaned all of his clothes up and taken out the garbage that lay around, Alexis was lounging on her bed and thinking. This rooming with men thing wasn't going to be all fun and games, but she knew she could charm Schuldig and that they would be fine. IF the man could manage to keep the room clean.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Okay people, so how did I do? Is it any good at all? I didn't really go into to much depth as to what the girls are thinking... or the guys for that matter. Right now I just wanted to focus on getting the basics down. If anyone is confused at to who's who the blond is Heather. The brown haired chick is Alexis/Lexi. Natalia/Nat is the red head and Hailey is the leader who is stuck with Brad. I'll try to get more into their head's in the next chapter and If any of you can explain the guys personalities to me a little better I'll get into their heads a bit too. I know Brad is kinda ... up tight and a perfectionist. Schu is a bit of a man slut and a bitch. He likes to play with peoples minds. Nagi is quiet and likes to be with his computers rather than people? And Farf... well Farf just wants to kill God, and at this point Nat too. Oh! And if you're wondering, Natalia is a telekinetic. Alexis is a telepath. Hailey is a telepath and a telekinetic. And poor Heather isn't anything except shy and good with computers. I know I haven't really been writing all of the lovely abilities into the story but Starting in Chapter 3 I will. I promise! crosses her heart Oh and I you're wondering how I came up with my Characters I didn't. Hailey is modeled after one of my Role-playing Characters. Alexis is modeled after my younger sister. Natalia is basically my best friend with a few screws loose. And Heather ... well Heather's looks are inspired by my friend Heather and her personality a bit after Omi and Nagi I guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me again! Guess what! I started typing chapter 2 right after chapter 1! Which means .... drum roll I still have no Idea what you all thought! Don't worry though, I'll edit and change this chapter before I post it ... Or I did o.0 Anyway on to Chapter 2! And thanks for all the reviews and your help!  
  
Oh and someone asked me why exactly Verkannt (Misjudged) and Schwarz are living together. hides I kinda forgot to type that part in, so here it is. Because Essett hasn't used many female operatives in the past they decided to begin integrating them into the system. They took care of the main training of the assassins, but for field training they have decided they want each female team to live with a well trained male one. Schwarz and Verkannt are under orders that the females are to be spending as much time as possible with their counter parts (hence the rooming together). Okay, now you know! And sorry for the slip up. I'm pretty good at that.  
  
::notes:: The scene with Heather and Nagi takes place a few hours later than the others. Earlier that day Brad told Schu that he wasn't allowed to go out on the first night the girls would be there. That is part of the reason he is so upset with Alexis ::notes::  
  
Coming Together  
Chapter 2  
  
"Goodnight" Heather eased herself down into her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight" Nagi too was just getting into bed despite the late hour.  
  
She and Nagi had worked late into the night. It hadn't taken the two long to fix the problems with the program the boy had been trying to work out. However, they hadn't stopped. They had simply picked a new task and began working. Not even when Lexi had brought them some food and mentioned an argument that resulted in a ripped shirt had the two computer whizzes stopped.  
  
As the blond girl lay in her bed she promised that she would talk with Lexi and the other girls in the morning. Often, if she didn't gossip enough with Alexis or spar with Nat for a while they would become cross. Hailey also enjoyed talking with her. They rarely gossiped, but they would talk about what plans Hailey may be working on or what new program Heather had tested out.  
  
Thinking back over the past several hours Heather realized she enjoyed the company of the Schwarz youth. He wasn't entirely a youth, but he did look a little to young for his 16 years. The two had gotten along exceptionally well. They were both quiet and worked hard. However, they had taken a few breaks and gotten to know each other a little better. Nagi was surprised to learn that unlike the rest of her team Heather had no 'abilities'. Heather hadn't been surprised much by anything Nagi told her. He looked the part of a hardworking school boy who didn't have many friends. What did surprise her was how well they got along after only having just met.  
  
It didn't take long for Heather's wearisome state to over take her and she slipped into a black state of oblivion.  
  
Nagi laid awake only a short time longer than his female roommate. He smiled softly, a rare thing for him, and rolled onto his side. He actually liked the girl. He wasn't sure how he felt about the others though. He knew that Hailey and Brad had argued, and he didn't want to have to go through some sort of hell because the two had authority issues. He hadn't seen much of Natalia, but he knew that she and Farfarello had gotten a bit of a lecture for making a mess. Most likely, he knew, a bloody mess. The girl who troubled him the most was Alexis. She had brought him and Heather dinner. She seemed nice enough; however, her clothes almost made him choke. She had come into the study wearing a pair of jeans the rode so low on her hips that he had to force himself not to stare and look at her face. Her shirt also caused him grief. It was a skimpy white tank top that revealed her stomach and quite a bit of cleavage. Nagi was sure he had made a fool of himself, but he was attracted to the girl.  
  
As Nagi gave into the dark comfort of sleep he settled on the resignation that he would have to try and get to know Alexis better. He really wanted to find out what other things the brunette had in her wardrobe.  
  
Hailey glanced over at Brad as she peeled back the blanket on her bed. She sighed and quickly slipped into her bed leaving the blanket off her body. The temperature in the room was a few degrees warmer than she would have liked which is why she was wearing a pair of white cloth shorts and a red spaghetti strap tank top rather than her usual pajamas. Over all Hailey was pleased with the way things were going. All of her team members seemed to be getting along quite well, despite a torn shirt and a lecture about blood letting. Really she couldn't have asked for more. Heather, her biggest concern, was getting along just fine. Natalia had managed to keep Farf from dicing her into bits and pieces, and Alexis and Schu were both alive. Hailey had needed to tell Nat to keep as much blood as she could within hers and her roommate's bodies. When it came to Alexis shredding a shirt belonging to Schuldig, well that would just have to over looked. Alexis could have a hair pin temper and Schu would just have to adjust.  
  
Brad stretched a bit before he climbed into his bed. He too left the blanket off for now. He lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head staring at the ceiling. He wasn't too displeased with the way things were going. Nagi and Heather seemed to be a perfect match. As far as working goes that is. Much to his surprise Natalia hadn't died yet and had actually seemed to be having fun with Farf. So much that he and Hailey had to give them both a reminder on keeping blood inside the body. Farfarello dismissed the lecture without a thought, but Nat had taken part of it to heart. His biggest concern was the way Schuldig and Alexis had taken less than ten minutes to have an argument. In the end Schuldig was down one shirt and Alexis had been given a taste of the red-head's trade mark sassiness. As far as Hailey went, he would be able to tolerate her. He disliked sharing his room, but he would manage. Most of all he admired her untiring calmness. Even when arguing with him she was collected and kept a respective tone of voice without being submissive.  
  
Brad's voice broke the silence after a few minutes. "You need to talk to Alexis. I don't want her parading about in clothes that will give Schuldig any ides."  
  
Hailey bit back a giggle. "Lexi will dress however she wants. She can fight off Schu if he gets any 'ideas'."  
  
Crawford glanced over at the woman across the room from him. She was lying on her side and facing him with her head propped up on her hand.  
  
"You seem very sure of the capabilities of the other girls. Is there something you're not telling me?" Brad was partially joking and partly serious. He could tell that these girls would make a good addition to any teem, even if they seemed a bit small for the job.  
  
"No Brad, I'm sure you know everything there is to know. Except maybe for their exact personality traits, but you'll learn soon enough." Hailey then rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Crawford"  
  
"Goodnight Alexis" Brad pulled his blanket up over his lower body and shifted onto his side. It wasn't long before they had both fallen into a light sleep.  
  
Alexis looked over at Schu, who was sulking on his bed. Sighing she made her way to his bed and perched herself on the edge, one leg curled beneath her.  
  
"I didn't ask for him to make you stay" She offered softly  
  
Schu turned to look at her and practically growled "Well you're the reason I'm here!"  
  
Frowning Lexi grabbed his pillow and bashed him over the head with it. "Well excuse me! I was ordered here incase you forgot!!"  
  
The girl made her way back to her own bed and flopped down on it. She ignored the obscene gesture she knew he was making behind her back. However, she wasn't prepared when a pillow came hurtling through the air and smacked the back of her head. In a flash she was on her feet and chucking the pillow back.  
  
"You asked for it" Schuldig pointed out as he got off his bed, holding his pillow.  
  
Alexis made no point in replying verbally. She merely grabbed up her pillow and crossed the room, swatting the bag of fluff at her opponent's face. He ducked and bashed her in the stomach. Letting out a little scream Alexis swiped her pillow at Schu, and then all hell broke loose.  
  
Within fifteen minutes both parties participating in the pillow fight were breathless and at an impasse near Schu's bed. Alexis had one hand on his pillow and one balled around a piece of her own pillow case. The red-headed man was much the same, holding a piece of both pillows.  
  
"Truce?" Alexis offered with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Truce", he agreed dropping her pillow.  
  
True to her word Lexi retreated to her bed and Schu to his. Schu flicked off the light quickly and climbed into his bed. The chestnut haired girl was already in her bed and relaxing for the night.  
  
"Goodnight Schu"  
  
"Night Alexis"  
  
To tell the honest truth Alexis was pleased. After getting her roommate to relax they had gotten along rather well. There was no doubt in her mind that they would have many disputes to come, but now she knew they would be able to work through them. Thinking over the others in the apartment the girl knew a few other things. For one, she didn't like Bradley Crawford in the least. She was going to have fun getting under his skin as much as possible. She was also aware that Farfarello was best left to the boys and Natalia. The red-headed girl had a definite way with mentally disturbed people. Probably because she wasn't all there herself. The one of the men that intrigued her the most was Nagi. The boy had almost died when he saw her clothes. He must have been a very sheltered child. Alexis didn't want to make him uncomfortable so she resolved to dress a little more conservatively.  
  
Schuldig nuzzled against his pillow a bit and grinned. His roommate was a pain in the ass, but a fun one. He just couldn't wait to play some more with her. The other girls he wasn't so sure about. Hailey was almost scary. He had never known someone to stand up to Brad to openly after only having known him for a few minutes. She was definitely not a chick to mess with. Heather on the other hand. She reminded him of Nagi a bit. He was most certainly going to play with her some more. Natalia was another mystery to him. The girl Enjoyed being with Farf. Well she seemed to at least. He had actually over heard Brad and Hailey scolding the two for making a mess. She was going to be fun to figure out too.  
  
Before too long Schu joined Lexi in slumber. Both peaceful and full of ideas for the future.  
  
Sighing Natalia finished tightening the straps on Farf's straightjacket. Quickly she stood on her toes and kissed the psycho's cheek. The young man turned his head and looked at her with his one amber eye.  
  
"Goodnight Farf" Nat moved into the corner where a bed roll and pillow along with a blanket lay.  
  
She couldn't have a bed because Farfarello would have destroyed it, so she slept on the floor. It wasn't like she minded. Before Essett had found her she slept on the streets without even a blanket.  
  
As she laid in the dark the tiny teenage girl thought back on her day. She had been able to bond rather well with Farf. Still she couldn't trust him completely. Even if he was much calmer now than he had been when she arrived. During the day she and Farf had made quite a puddle of blood on his floor. Hailey and Brad had been furious. Well Hailey was. Brad seemed to be relieved that neither one was dead. Natalia still didn't know much about Nagi, Schuldig or Brad. What she did know was that Brad was an ass. Schu was cute as hell, but again an ass. Well maybe not and ASS, but definitely a character. Nagi on the other hand was quiet and shy. He reminded her a lot of Heather when they had first met the girl. She was sure they would get along wonderfully.  
  
As his new roommate lay in the corner Farfarello hung from the ceiling in his straightjacket. The only thoughts that crossed his mind were how he could make this new living arrangement more fun. His mind whirred with ideas for causing the girls a bit of grief.  
  
Natalia and Farfarello both lay awake for a long time. Each listening to the other and thinking. Life was going to be different for all of the people living in the apartment.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Okay, that was kinda boring, but it got into the head's of the characters. Please, if you have ANY suggestions send them to me. I could really use the help. I don't think I'll start chapter 3 tonight... well this morning. Like I said I wrote chapter two RIGHT after I finished chapter one, so I hope it wasn't to horrible even though it was kinda boring. Anyway... Next chapter.. Everyone in one room! YaY! ... Maybe I will start a food fight or somethin... Brad would just love that. .  
  
I want to make sure that I thank those who have reviewed and helped me with various parts of my writing. So a BIG THANKS too Verrukt. 


	3. Chapter 3

waves to all Hey again! I hope you all enjoyed the first 2 chapters,  
even though the second one was a bit boring. Not to fear though, I'm  
going to make this chapter more fun. Enjoy!!!! Oh, and please if you  
have any suggestions lemme know! I could really use the help! =.=  
  
Coming Together  
Chapter 3  
  
Hailey rolled out of her bed and shook her head a bit. She could  
already hear the not so reassuring sounds of people at least  
attempting to cook. Her nose was also picking up evidence of the same.  
Still a little groggy, the sliver haired woman made her way to the  
bathroom that stood at the end of the hall. While in the exceptionally  
clean facility she paused long enough to wash her face and brush her  
knee length hair.  
  
As she entered the kitchen Hailey was forced to abandon her still  
partially asleep state and enter the world of the aware. A quick count  
told her that Brad was absent, as was Nat. Farfarello was perched on a  
counter and smirking as he watched the others struggle with breakfast.  
Schuldig was busy prodding at Heather as the stunning blonde broke  
eggs into a bowl to be made into scrambled eggs. There was quite a bit  
of yellow goop on the counter top and tiled floor. Alexis was hidden  
in a corner pouring juice into glasses and making coffee, while Nagi  
was flipping pancakes.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" greeted Lexi when she saw her leader and friend.  
  
"Morning" was Hailey's mumbled reply as she plopped down onto a chair  
at the table.  
  
Soon enough Schuldig had been slapped into mock submission and Heather  
was finishing her eggs. Hailey found herself stationed in front of a  
four slice toaster and was smearing butter onto the now crisp and hot  
slices of bread. It took quite a bit of work but eventually everything  
was on the table and ready to be served. Mostly thanks to Nagi and  
Hailey who managed to keep everything off the floor while everyone  
else was trying hard not to step on one another.  
  
The entire time Farf was grinning like, well, a madman and Schu was  
only trying to get in the way and cause havoc. Finally the table was  
set like a massive buffet with eggs, toast, pancakes, juice, cereal  
and coffee. As Alexis placed a jug of milk near the cereal and bowls  
Hailey prodded at Natalia's mind to wake the girl and Schu summoned  
Brad.  
  
Brad entered and took in the view with a look of utter astonishment.  
Never had he seen such a large amount of food. It hadn't occurred to  
him until that moment exactly how much food would be required to feed  
eight adults.  
  
"Nat isn't going to be up anytime soon, so you all may as well start  
eating" Hailey stated.  
  
Brad nodded, but made no move to get anything until the others had  
gotten what they wanted. Because everyone wouldn't fit around the  
table it didn't take long for people to be placed around the living  
room and kitchen with plates of food. Farf reclaimed his seat on the  
counter and Brad shot him and harsh look.  
  
"Please Farfarello, not on the counter"  
  
The silver haired psycho made no move to relinquish his seat. Brad  
seemingly forgot that the man was there and fixed himself a plate of  
food. Hailey was the last to get anything and when she did all she  
made herself was a rather large bowl of cereal as Brad slipped back to  
his office.  
  
Schu had turned the television on and most everyone, Brad and  
Farfarello excluded, were watching anime. Hailey sat on the floor  
propped against the wall and watched her comrades as she ate. Schu had  
finished with his plate, but instead of getting more he tried to  
scavenge from the plates of those near him.  
  
"Hey! Damnit that hurt!" shouted Schu as he snatched his hand away  
from Alexis's plate.  
  
Grinning visibly the hazel eyed girl waved her fork accusingly at him,  
"Yea, well they're my eggs!"  
  
Giggling Heather nestled a little farther bock into the foot of the  
couch and stuffed a bite of toast into her mouth. Schuldig gave her a  
baleful look and got up to get more. As he moved he knocked against  
Nagi's legs and sloshed some juice into the boy's lap. Yelping as his  
pajama bottoms were soaked the young teen grabbed a napkin and tried  
to absorb as much of the offending liquid up as he could. The red-  
headed male paid no notice to the juice spill, but a startled squeak  
came from the kitchen as a plate mysteriously fell onto his bare foot.  
  
"I am NOT a punching bag! Stop taking it out on me!" he whined as  
everyone else broke into hushed laughter.  
  
Suddenly Nat's voice broke into the girl's minds making them all  
flinch a bit /I lost him!!!/  
  
A moment later the panicked red head burst into the room and shouted  
again, this time vocally "I lost him! How could I..."  
  
Everyone was now looking at the flushed girl and blinking.  
  
"Lost who?" questioned Nagi.  
  
"I...I ... no one." Natalia looked a bit defeated and embarrassed.  
  
Schu seated himself back between Alexis and Nagi and looked over his  
shoulder at Nat.  
  
"Nope! Farf is right there!"  
  
Natalia grumbled, but made no reply and put a little food on her  
plate. As it dawned on the rest that Nat had thought she lost  
Farfarello laughter once again filled the room.  
  
"Schu let me out... You sleep too long little girl"  
  
Natalia poked her tongue out at her roommate and took a seat at the  
food covered table. Breakfast played out rather quietly after that.  
Not counting another incident involving Schuldig and a fork.  
  
When everyone was done eating the girl's quietly excused themselves  
back to their rooms. A wise choice on their part that resulted in two  
grumbling and pouting boys clearing the breakfast dishes while their  
teammate smirked at them from the counter.  
  
Heather dropped down onto her bed and smiled, bouncing a few times.  
Then she got around to putting her clothes into drawers. Her clothes  
weren't anything special except for her two mission skirts and a few  
other articles. Mostly she had jeans and cut off shorts along with tee-  
shirts and tank tops. Alexis had given her several more revealing  
pieces, but they were rarely worn. After she had un-packed and pulled  
on some jean shorts and a buttercup yellow tank top Heather went  
looking for company.  
  
On her way to Lexi and Schu's room the blonde was joined by a bouncing  
and grinning Natalia. The smaller teen girl was wearing baby blue  
jogging pants that said 'Demoness' on the rear and a plain white tee.  
Giggling and jostling each other as they entered the room neither was  
prepared for what they found. Not that they were badly shocked, but  
Lexi needed to lock the door while she was changing. Shrieking and  
laughing even more Heather and Nat darted back out of the room and  
Lexi hurled stray pieces of clothing at them.  
  
Hailey made her way out of her room holding a bundle of clothes under  
her arm and headed down the hall to the bathroom. "I'm taking a  
shower..." She made no inquiry as to why Alexis had kicked them from her  
room.  
  
Both girls nodded and waved their leader towards the bathroom "Have  
fun Hun!" added Nat  
  
/Is it safe yet?/ Heather asked, poking at Alexis's mind using the  
permanent connection the group of girls had.  
  
/Yes. I suppose/  
  
Heather nudged Natalia and headed into the room. Nat wasted no time in  
making herself comfy, which meant she placed herself on Schuldig's bed  
with a mischievous grin. Heather rolled her eyes and flopped down on  
Lexi's bed. Alexis was now fully clothed in a pair of simple flare  
legged jeans and a black tee-shirt. Smiling Heather poked Lexi's side  
and smirked." So, which one do you like?"  
  
Alexis smiled evilly and seated herself next to Heather "Well dear  
heart.... Schu is cute, but definitely not worth my time. Brad on the  
other hand..." Lexi smiled at the other girl's and crossed her hands  
over her heart making lovey-dovey eyes. "Now that is worth my time"  
  
None of the girls could keep a straight face and burst into hysterical  
laughter.  
  
"You weirdo!" Nat sent a pair of socks from an open drawer at Alexis.  
  
Still laughing a little the girls calmed themselves and sat in a state  
of constant chatter that was broken intermittently by giggles. Hailey  
came in after a while wearing a long pair of pajama pants and a  
matching top. She had her damp hair pulled over her shoulder and was  
carefully removing tangles from it with her brush.  
  
"So, you all haven't laughed yourselves into a coma?" Smiling  
pleasantly at her girls she sat on the bed with the brunette and  
blond.  
  
Nat tried her best to look innocent while she opened and shuffled  
through Schu's dresser drawers without moving a muscle. "Nope! Not  
even close!"  
  
Hailey raised an eyebrow and smirked "Well if you don't shield  
yourself Schu may come in here and make you mind your business."  
  
Nat rolled her eyes and closed all of the drawers she had opened.  
"Fine! I'll snoop later!"  
  
Laughing and chatting together the girls passed a little time with  
each other. Much to their approval no one disturbed them.  
  
Schuldig collapsed dramatically onto the couch and whined. "They are  
no fair! Why did we have to clear the dishes?"  
  
Nagi shook his head a bit and levitated the last of the dishes to  
their proper places. "Oh stop you big baby! You can complain worse  
then any girl any day!"  
  
The young Japanese boy forced Schu's legs from the couch and sat down,  
looking for something to watch on TV. Finally he settled on a show  
about crazy people who ate strange things for money. Farf was,  
amazingly, still on the counter, only now he was sharpening a blade  
that he produced from some concealed place on his body.  
  
"Are we allowed to play with them?" the scarred man questioned  
  
Nagi looked back at him and glanced at his knife, twitching a bit  
"Well... ummmmm"  
  
Schu also looked back, but his reply was completely different "I hope  
so, other wise I'm going to be very bored and deprived. What do you  
have in mind Farf?"  
  
Noticing the youngest of his teammates look Farf smirked, "Nothing too  
painful, more humiliating than anything"  
  
Schu smirked and nodded, "Sounds good my friend, sounds very good"  
  
"Ummm guys, don't you think..."  
  
Schu cut Nagi off with a pillow to the face and rolled his mischievous  
green eyes. "Hush young one. This is going to be a lot of fun and you  
are gonna help!"  
  
The young assassin let out a low whine, but complied with Schu and  
Farfarello's wishes and sat in on their planning session. He even gave  
them a few suggestions.  
  
Brad glanced up when a knock sounded on his office door. "Come in"  
  
Hailey entered and placed herself comfortably on the edge of his desk.  
"Do we have any assignments yet?  
  
She was going to have to get more experience with planning out  
missions, and Brad seemed to be the perfect mentor. Once their  
apprenticeship was over the girls were going to rely on Hailey to get  
things organized so that no one would get hurt. That was her job after  
all, protect, lead... annoy.  
  
"Yes, we have an assignment for tomorrow night. Here's your copy.  
You'll need to pick two members of your team to go along with two of  
mine. Read the agreement and choose carefully."  
  
The young female leader nodded absently and moved from his desk to the  
corner, where she sat on the floor propped against the wall. It was a  
habit of hers. Chairs annoyed her really, and the floor was much more  
to her liking.  
  
Brad went back to reviewing his own copy of the agreement. He already  
knew who he would be sending. Well, who would be accompanying himself  
and the girls. Schuldig seemed to be up to his tricks again or at  
least planning them. Hopefully the mission would avert his attention  
for a while and spare the girls some trouble. Either way, there was no  
real need for Nagi's expertise or Farfarello's blood lust.  
  
After reading the papers she had been provided with carefully Hailey  
got up and left the quiet office. She already had her own plans for  
whom to send. She would be sending Heather and Alexis. Let Brad play  
leader for now, she was still learning after all. Besides, she was  
rather sure Brad would be going on this mission. When she had her fun  
she wanted to be free of the man. It was easier for her to plan if  
hers didn't have to match his.  
  
Farf allowed himself access to the bathroom, a sly smile on his face.  
Of course he wanted a bath, but there was no reason he couldn't make  
some fun for himself and the other's while he was at it.  
  
The scarred man quickly showered and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
Then he picked up the small packet he had brought in with him and  
found the conditioner. Without a further thought he emptied the orange  
powder into the creamy mess and closed to the top. A quick shake and  
his trap was set. Hopefully the girls would enjoy their showers as  
much as he would.  
  
In the mean time Schuldig was planning his own fun. That required a  
quick trip to the store. Smirking like a madman the red head pulled on  
his shoes and started out. Brad, however, intercepted him and leaned  
his tall frame against the door.  
  
"What exactly is it you have planned?"  
  
A quick roll of his eyes and Schu took a similar position against the  
wall. "Nothing that will scar anyone"  
  
"I would hope not. You cause enough trouble without maiming anyone.  
Just don't take things too far." With that said Brad steered himself  
into the kitchen for a sandwich.  
  
Schuldig snorted and left the apartment. He would be back soon enough  
and with a few surprises for his house mates.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Okay, that seems like an okay place to end. Sorry this one took longer  
than the others. Now I know what writer's block is like... It sucks.  
Anyway I hope you're all enjoying this. Actually I don't think anyone  
is reading it, but my sister is having fun reading it so I'll keep  
writing it. And now for the thanks.... Actually I haven't gotten any new  
reviews sooooo... a BIG THANKS to Verrukt again cus he really helped .  
and ummmm well that's it I guess. I feel lonely now :'(  
  
(Her sis) Awwwwww... don't feel lonely that's my job!!!! Cuz I am all  
alone in the world and yes I am having fun reading!!! Well C-ya 


	4. Chapter 4

Heylo! I hope you're all enjoying you're lives. hums a happy lil tune Here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
Coming Together  
Chapter 4  
  
Lexi winced when she heard Heather's shriek. Shaking her head as she gathered her things to shower, she could only guess what had happened. Once in the hall her question was answered. Heather stalked out of her room staring at a fist full of orange hair. That made Alexis blink, but upon further inspection she saw it was true. The blonde was now... a true carrot top.  
  
"Lexi, what did he do!?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Heather glared at Lexi, it was obvious she was furious, "Schuldig! I'll kill his worthless ass!"  
  
Lexi's eyes widened and she grabbed Heather's arm. "You can't kill him sweetie. I'm sure it will wash out..."  
  
"Wash out!? It washed IN!"  
  
Farfarello suddenly poked an unseen head around the corner at the end of the hall. A grin spread across his face when he saw how perfectly his idea had played out. He watched only for a few seconds longer before he eased himself back into the living room. Life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.  
  
"Washed in? How can it wash in?" Lexi was a very puzzled assassin at this point.  
  
"I don't know, but it did! I'll kill him!"  
  
Natalia inched slowly from her room and glanced at her friends. "Kill who? Can I help?"  
  
"Schuldig, who else?" Heather was not taking the joke playfully as one would have expected the timid blonde should have.  
  
"Why don't we just retaliate? Killing is sooo messy" Nat was grinning, a look that could only mean trouble.  
  
"Yes! Retaliate! Retaliation is a very good idea!" Alexis was relieved that there was an alternative to murder. She did enough of that as it was.  
  
Heather nodded eagerly and led her two accomplices into her room. They had plans to make and execute.  
  
Hailey tossed her copy of a protection agreement onto her dresser and collapsed onto the bed. It would be an easy assignment. Escort some big time politician to the airport, and keep him alive. No big deal for trained assassins, but hey, it was their job. Alexis and Heather should be able to handle it on their own. Of course, that was considering Weiss didn't decide to show up. Then things may get ugly.  
  
She could hear shouting in the hall, but didn't go to investigate. Alexis was out there and Hailey knew the brunette would be able to resolve Heather's problem. Of course she was curious so she peeped into Nat's mind. All she could find was a tangle of thoughts consisting of Schuldig, orange hair and revenge. That caught her interest.  
  
/What are you three up to?/ she broadcasted to her teammates.  
  
Heather was the first to answer /Just a little fun!/ She was remotely worried Hailey would object and had replied a little too strongly.  
  
Heather's mind was working over time and caused Hailey to wince slightly. She knew Alexis had the same reaction to the overly-loud response.  
  
/We are going to play a practical joke on Schu because he dyed Heather's hair orange, oh nosey one/  
  
That was Lexi. The silver haired woman smiled at the playful teasing and nodded despite the fact she was alone. /Well, just don't go too far/  
  
Maybe she would search out the guy's later and set up a sparring competition. That would give everyone something to do. Bored assassins were not a good thing. Trouble was sure to ensue.  
  
Either way she was up for a nap. It was another of her quirks. Sleep late take a nap three or four hours later. Sleep was a very good thing in Hailey's book. Everyone needed sleep. It just seemed that she requires more than everyone else. Except Nat maybe.  
  
A little while later Alexis grabbed a jacket and pulled it on over her red tube top. Time to go shopping. Not only were supplies needed for Heather's revenge, but she was going to start buying things to decorate the apartment. The sooner she started the sooner it would look nicer.  
  
Alexis passed Schu as he returned from his own shopping trip. The red head widened his eyes in playful surprise and put his back to Lexi as he clamped the tops of his two bags shut. He tried to feign a look of worry as he shuffled passed her. Lexi grinned and playfully grabbed at one bag only to have her hand slapped away.  
  
"It's mine! Hands off!"  
  
Alexis grinned and rolled her eyes "Whatever"  
  
With that she left the apartment to buy her own devices of humiliation and some home décor items.  
  
Nagi settled himself before his computer and yawned. He wiggled the mouse, to wake the sleepy machine, with his mind. The screen flickered then came into view revealing the dull blue of his desktop. Working quickly, he pulled up a file written in a complex code and opened up a program to decode it.  
  
Heather slipped into the room and dropped into her chair. Her face held a disturbingly calm smirk. Nagi glanced up then diverted his eyes back to his screen. For all of 2.7 seconds.  
  
"Wha-what the heck happened to you!?"  
  
"Schuldig started something he won't be able to end"  
  
Nagi could recall something about messing with the hair soap, but he though Farfarello had that planned. Had Schuldig and he done something else with out telling him? Typical! They always left the young telekinetic out of their plans. Unless of course he was there when they began or walked in on them.  
  
"Are you sure it was Schu?"  
  
Heather's look flickered to a suspicious glare. "Are you tellin me someone else did it?" The way she spoke suggested she were referring to the boy.  
  
Nagi was vastly surprised by his roomie's change. Just last night she had been quiet and reserved. Now she was like a steaming volcano.  
  
"N-no! I don't mean anything like that! I'm sure it was Schu." As upset as Nagi was with his two teammates he was more intimidated by Heather. Whoever said girls weren't scary was a damned liar.  
  
Heather nodded and plucked Nagi's keyboard from his desk. The cord just reach and humming a happy tune she began to type. The young male just watched. He was not going to protest now. He wanted to keep whatever body part he was sure she would try and rip off.  
  
Brad slipped into his room and threw his gaze to Hailey's bed. The girl lay curled around her pillow in a pair of pajama pants and a matching tank top. Snorting, he shook his head a bit and went to his dresser. Quickly he pulled some clothes from his drawer and set out for the bathroom.  
  
He already knew that the conditioner was spiked. Not that it mattered. His hair was dark enough that it wouldn't actually change. He pulled a towel from the closet in the hall and hid away in the bathroom for his shower.  
  
After turning the water on to adjust he stripped himself of his clothes and tossed the garments into the hamper. A smirk crossed his face as he though about the fights that would persue about who had to do laundry. Probably it would be best to have one of the girl's do their clothes, so as to keep Schuldig from stealing their under garments.  
  
Crawford enjoyed a slightly prolonged shower before venturing back out into the apartment. Upon entering the kitchen he again found it being used to prepare a meal. Another large meal.  
  
This time, however, Only Hailey and Nat were found in the kitchen. The smallest of the female assassins was busily shuffling through the fridge and bouncing along to some unheard beat. It was evident she was using a mental link to inform the older woman what was in the cold box, but only because Hailey spoke.  
  
"Okay hun; get that and some vegetables out for a salad."  
  
Nat nodded, her head still buried in the fridge as she began gathering various items.  
  
Hailey rummaged through the cabinets, looking for a pan.  
  
"They are in the cabinet next to the stove..." Brad's voice sounded from the open doorway that connected the living room and kitchen.  
  
Nat yelped as a jar of pickles slipped from her hand and plummeted towards the floor. However, it never impacted. Instead it hovered an inch above the floor before being tossed Brad's way. "Don't sneak up on me!"  
  
Brad, having already foreseen this caught the jar in his left hand and deposited it on the counter. "I didn't. You weren't paying any attention. You should have her work on that Hailey."  
  
Hailey rolled her grey eyes and thumped a pan onto the stove top. "She's not in any danger in her own home. Unless you have slipped up and led Weiss to us."  
  
The precog never even winced as his stove was abused with a pan. "Please, don't murder the stove. They are expensive"  
  
Hailey flashed her counterpart a bright smile then pulled two cutting boards from a cabinet she had searched while looking for a pan. "You may want to invest in larger pots and pans. Cooking in two batches because the pan is too small annoys me, Brad"  
  
"If you don't call me that I'll consider it."  
  
Nat piped up with the answer as she plucked a cutting board from Hailey's hand. "Deal!"  
  
Hailey grinned at Nat and found the packages of chicken on the counter, where they were nestled in a pile of veggies. At least the boys had thought to stock up on food.  
  
Within minutes pieces of chicken were sautéing in oil on the stove as two assassins chopped vegetables with knives they could use to kill you hundreds of different ways.  
  
Farfarello wandered into the kitchen a little while after and looked at his cluttered counter with dismay. He blinked a few minutes before he began putting away left over veggies and throwing away scraps and empty bags. It took him only a few minutes to have the counter sparkling and to be positioned cross legged in the middle.  
  
Alexis had returned somewhere between beginning dinner and the current time. She had deposited several bags into her room and come to help cook. "I know I burn stuff, but I can... do something... maybe"  
  
Nat giggled and nodded "You can stand there!"  
  
"I don't want to stand here though..."Lexi tried to move, but found herself unable to even twitch her arm. "Nat! Lemme go!!"  
  
Natalia giggled again and grabbed up a very large bowl filled with a colorful salad. "Nope!"  
  
"Haaaaaileeeey!" Lexi whimpered pathetically and tried again to move.  
  
At this point Schu wandered in and looked at Alexis frozen in the middle of the kitchen floor. He found himself laughing and shaking his head. This only brought about another whine from the trapped brunette.  
  
"Does this mean I get to go through your bags then?" Schuldig grinned and headed out for their room.  
  
Lexi let out a squeal and struggled even more to get free. "No! Nonononono! Don't you even think about it!! Nat let go NOW!" She was half hysterical by the time Nat released her and she went streaking after Schu.  
  
Hailey had spent the entire time before the stove finishing the second half of the chicken. "Nat please get the rolls and butter on the table... and stop harassing Lexi." The last part was sent telepathically as well as orally. Humming just softly she poured the rest of the chicken onto the platter. One golden brown piece escaped and hit the floor. Slowly it lifted and traveled to the garbage as her platter was lifted from the counter and began in the direction of the table.  
  
"A little late for that isn't it?" Nagi asked as he settled the platter of chicken on the table.  
  
Heather went to the cabinets and pulled out a large stack of plates and set them on the counter next to her. Then she pulled another equally large stack of bowls out and placed them on the plates. Soon enough she was carrying the towering stack of dishes effortlessly to the table. "We still need silver ware!"  
  
Nat dropped a bag holding dinner rolls onto the table and set the butter next to it "I'll get it!"  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was gathered around the table filling plates and bowls with their dinner.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Well there's chapter four! YaY Chapter 4!!!  
  
And a BIG THANKS too: UnsentAuron and Viola()!! Thanks soooo much for your reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

waves to all again Heya! blows kisses and hurls bags of candy corn and jellybeans  
  
Coming Together  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day began with a bang. Really. Heather's voice followed a loud crash in a loud yelp and a squeal as she moved for cover. It had been the girl's turn to do dishes the night before and Heather had promised to put the dishes away in the morning. She had snuck off to bed early due to an atrocious headache. So, now she sat amidst a pile of pans on the floor before the sink.  
  
Brad started from a dead sleep and blinked. He could hear Schuldig in the next room yelling because he had fallen out of bed. He also heard Lexi laughing like an idiot. When he looked next to him at Hailey he was surprised to see she hadn't woken up, or so it seemed.  
  
"Hey, you awake over there..."  
  
"Yes..." The woman mumbled, her face still buried in her pillow.  
  
"Then why aren't you acting like it...."  
  
"If I get up to go check on Heather I'll have to help clean up. I'm too tired for that shit now. Leave me alone."  
  
Brad glanced at his clock and sighed. 6:13 AM. He rolled out of bed and grabbed a shirt to pull on. So, it was Heather making all that ruckus. He entered the kitchen and groaned softly. Heather was nervously picking up pots and pans.  
  
"I didn't mean too!" she whimpered, and Brad wondered which of the three telepaths she was talking too.  
  
"Did you break anything?"  
  
Heather shrieked and jumped about and foot and a half off the floor. "I-I.... At least now Hailey doesn't have to cook in two batches. You... I.... Oh god, There are a lot of dented pans here."  
  
Brad nodded and walked over to his coffee maker. He already knew he was going to have to buy new pots and pans. He had had a vision before bed about a nightmarish trip to the store to find some. He started a pot of coffee and padded slowly back to his room to dress.  
  
Hailey rolled over a moment before Brad returned and nuzzled her pillow. She was ready for at least another hour of slumber. That, however, was put on hold as she peeked one eye open to see what her roommate was doing. She had full view of the man as he changed. Silently she debated screaming, but decided that would be rude, so she just watched. For a few seconds longer. He had a very nicely sculpted body, but what else would you expect from the all-mighty Crawford? Surprisingly, however, he was fairly tan. She hadn't thought that a man who spent most of his time in an office would have any color to him.  
  
"Stop staring at me and look at the wall."  
  
Hailey bit back a snicker and leaned up on her elbow. "But I love the view of facing this way, Brad"  
  
"I thought we had an agreement. You aren't supposed to call me that."  
  
Again she struggled not to laugh. "No, you and Nat have an agreement. Besides, you have to buy new pots any way. Heather totaled the old ones."  
  
Crawford rolled his deep brown eyes and walked from the room. Hailey smirked and then went back to cuddling with her pillow.  
  
In the next room Alexis had Schu by the arm and was pulling him from bed. The boy was thrashing wildly and holding onto the mattress with one hand.  
  
"Nooooo! I dun wanna!!" He whined and kicked his legs some more.  
  
Alexis giggled and gave on last tug before dropping his arm and returning to her half of the room "Fine! Sleep your life away" She began ruffling through her drawers, looking for some clothes.  
  
Don't worry, babe. I plan on it!" However he was now hopelessly entangled in sheets and blankets that thought they were boa constrictors. He gave an enraged roar that reminded Alexis of a spoiled child as he again tumbled from bed as he tried to free himself. This only sent the brunette into another round of giggles as she left with her clothes. "Ya wench!" He bellowed after her.  
  
Heather could hear shouting and the like coming from Alexis and Schu's room as Farf wandered into the kitchen. Heather blinked and waved a nervous hand before slipping from the room. "Mornin'!"  
  
Farfarello laughed under his breath and climbed onto the counter. He loved the look of horror that crossed the orange haired girl's face when she saw him. Of course, he would never touch her. She was too much like himself. A yawn escaped his mouth as he awaited something fun to happen. Aside from scaring girls and listening to Schu complain.  
  
Nagi was the next to enter the kitchen. Soon after the once more timid Heather returned. Apparently she felt safe as long as she wasn't alone with Farf. The young Japanese boy headed for the cabinet that held the boxes of cereal and pulled out a box. Yawning he tipped some of the cereal into a bowl and glanced at Farf. "Want some?"  
  
"Do we have any of the clovers?"  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes and nodded "Of course. We always have it. You always make us buy it and no one but you is allowed to eat it. Of course, you never do, but that's not the point right?"  
  
"Right" Farfarello often made them buy various items of food that only he was allowed to eat. He rarely ate any of it, but he insisted that they buy it.  
  
Heather blinked and snatched the cereal Nagi had from his hand and made herself a bowl as well. Nagi smiled and pulled out a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl then handed it to Farfarello without any milk. "Sorry, no chocolate today"  
  
Farf just nodded absently and began picking through his cereal. The girl didn't bother asking as she poured milk into her bowl and then put it back into the fridge.  
  
Lexi wandered into the kitchen and Nagi almost died. He saw her and snorted milk into his lungs. Farf, Heather and Lexi all watched as he coughed. At this point Crawford came into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and pounded on Nagi's back. After a few moments he was able to breathe again.  
  
"Alexis you may want to put some actual clothes on"  
  
Alexis blinked then smiled and walked over to Crawford and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Don't you like my underwear?"  
  
Brad shrugged her arm off and made himself some coffee. "They are lovely, but I would prefer to keep Nagi alive to watching you make a fool of yourself."  
  
Hailey sighed and walked into the room looking bleary eyed. "Lexi clothes, now... Oh, coffee"  
  
As Hailey rummaged around looking for a cup Alexis sighed and stalked from the room. "But then my clothes will stick to meeeee!"  
  
"Don't care!" Hailey shouted as Nagi thrust a mug at her. She smiled and took it "Thanks" Immediately she began pouring coffee, milk and a large amount of sugar into the mug.  
  
"That's my coffee" Brad said to Hailey.  
  
Blinking the silver haired girl took a sip out of her cup and shook her head "Not anymore. It has my cooties in it now" Hailey smirked at Crawford and then set the mug on the counter.  
  
"I thought you were going to keep sleeping"  
  
"I was, until Schuldig shook the house by falling out of bed again, and Nagi tried to hack up a lung"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't my fault!"  
  
Schuldig sauntered into the room a smirk on his face and he slipped an arm around Nagi. "Of course not! It's not your fault the girl turns you on"  
  
Nagi blinked and sent a telekinetic blast at Schu that took the breath out of his lungs. "Geeze kid! I like life! Stop tryin to kill me!"  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes and dropped his now empty bowl in the sink. Then he wandered out to shower and get dressed. Heather soon followed. She, too, needed to change for the day.  
  
Farfarello finished picking through his cereal and held it out to Schuldig "I'm done"  
  
Schuldig nodded and poured a different type of cereal into the bowl over what the first man had left.  
  
Hailey pointed and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Craw-Daddy hates waste"  
  
Crawford was halfway to his office at this point, but his voice still answered. "Don't call me that. My name Is Crawford"  
  
/No, it's Bradley. So, Bradley can we go shopping today?/ Schu's voice wondered in the precog's head.  
  
/Yes, we'll be leaving in about an hour. Make sure everyone who wants to go is ready/  
  
/Why do I have to.../ Crawford snapped the mental connection closed before Schu could finish. "Brad says if you want to go shopping to be ready in an hour!" With that the red head left the room to eat in front of the TV.  
  
Hailey looked at Farf and tilted her head. "You coming?"  
  
Farf was surprised she had asked him that and thought for a little while. By the time he answered Hailey was at the table and halfway done with her cereal. "Yes" Then he too left the room.  
  
"Could you please wake Natalia!?" Hailey called after him. She didn't get a response so she decided that if Nat hadn't popped up within 20 minutes she would wake the girl.  
  
Schu returned to drop his bowl into the sink. "Farf isn't allowed to go shopping"  
  
Hailey tilted her head and smiled brightly at Schu. "Well, I don't know that and if I don't ask Crawford he can't say no!"  
  
The boy smirked and left to go shower "It's your funeral."  
  
Hailey shook her head and glanced at her half eaten bowl of cereal. She didn't have anyone to finish it for her so she left it on the table and went to get dressed.  
  
An hour later everyone, minus Brad, was waiting in the living room. Schuldig had somehow managed to pull Heather into his lap and the girl was whining and struggling to get away. Everyone else was calmly waiting for Brad.  
  
"Does he usually keep you waiting?" Alexis questioned.  
  
"Nope, never. Usually Schu is the late one" Nagi dropped onto the couch next to her.  
  
"Ah, so you liked my underwear?" Alexis struggled to keep her smile under control.  
  
Nagi blushed a deep red and looked at the door.  
  
"Of course he did!" Schu lost his grip on Heather and the girl stumbled free of him. "Awwww! You made me lose my fishie!"  
  
Heather glared at him with a knowing smirk "Your fishie doesn't like to be played with"  
  
Brad chose this point to show up "Who's staying with Farfarello?"  
  
Farf looked up and blinked then he yawned and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Hailey got up and pulled a small black book bag onto her shoulders over her blue tank top "He's coming with"  
  
Brad sighed and shook his head "No, he's not"  
  
Hailey turned to Brad and nodded "Yes he is" You would think she would have been a little annoyed, but she sounded completely happy.  
  
Schuldig got up and opened the door "Well, while you two decide I'll be in the car" Schu left and Lexi, Heather and Nagi filed out after him.  
  
Nat glanced back and forth between Crawford and Hailey. Then she hopped up and went over to Farf "Come on hun! You can ride with us!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet then walked out. Farfarello followed after her.  
  
Brad rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He cannot go with us..."  
  
"It's not fair to leave him behind. He's coming with" Hailey linked her arm with his and pulled him from the apartment.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
And, next chapter.... A shopping trip! Wheeee!! Thanks for reading everyone!! 


	6. Chapter 6

yawns Hmm... 4 AM and I'm startin a new chapter. Yea... I'm nuts  
  
Coming Together  
Chapter 6  
  
Brad groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose some more. The headache that was setting in would be one of the worst in the past few months. He glanced around and closed his eyes for a few moments.  
  
Alexis was seated in the large part of a shopping cart and Schuldig was pushing her up and down the aisles at rather high speeds for something with no seatbelts. He could here the girl squeal and shout something at the man who she had trusted her safety too. Crawford caught a glance of Schuldig and the girl. They were rocketing down an ailsle with Schuldig standing on a bar so that his feet weren't on the floor and he too was riding the cart.  
  
An employee watched the two before making his way to Crawford and pointing. "They with you?"  
  
All the precog could do was nod.  
  
"Yea, well get some leashes on 'em" Then he turned and walked away.  
  
Again Bradley nodded and tried to speak mentally with the red head. /Schuldig stop that/ No response. He gave up and turned to Hailey who was crouched down reading the box to some set of pans or other. "Tell them to stop."  
  
"Please?" Hailey fished for the word, willing Crawford to ask her.  
  
He sighed and just closed his eyes again. He was not going to ask that woman to control his teammate. Not for his life.  
  
"What about your pride?" Hailey asked as she dropped a box containing an assortment of pots and pans into her cart.  
  
Brad winced. He had actually let her read him. Partially. He needed a long hot bath and some pain killers. "My pride is not in jeopardy."  
  
"Right, but your dignity is."  
  
"So, is your."  
  
Hailey flashed the man a smile I used to be a stripper. I have no dignity for Lexi to squash."  
  
"Please"  
  
"Very well" Hailey glanced in Farfarello's direction, but she couldn't see him. /Lexi, enough. If you must take the cart outside and convince Schu to push you through the drive-threw/  
  
/Omi God! Good idea!/  
  
Brad glanced back at Schu and Alexis and blinked. Schuldig was looking at the girl. Then his eyes lit up and he pushed the girl out of the store. "Where are they...?"  
  
"Hungry?" Hailey cut him off.  
  
Crawford just sighed. "Are you done?"  
  
"Yep!" Hailey to control of the shopping cart and headed to the section where the store kept the knives. "Farf? Did you pick something out?"  
  
"He is not allowed to ha..." Brad started, but Hailey cut him off again.  
  
"Farfarello helped up. He agreed to pick out the best set of kitchen knives if I would buy him one of his own. Fair trade"  
  
Farf wandered up and gingerly set two boxes into the cart. One was decidedly smaller than the other.  
  
"Thanks hun" Hailey set out for the cashier's desk. Farfarello and Brad following after. As she paid Hailey reach out to Heather and Natalia. /Girl's we are done so start checkin out. I believe Schu and Alexis have already gotten lunch/ Hailey smiled to the cashier and lifted up a bag. "Thanks, I'll make sure to have Lexi return your cart. Sorry for the inconvience" Then she headed for the door.  
  
"If you have no dignity why apologize?"  
  
Farf began rummaging through Hailey's bag as she waked. The girl didn't even blink as she waited for the psycho to retrieve his toy. "I may not have dignity, but I do have manners. You're welcome Farfarello"  
  
Farf pulled his knife from its box and dropped the cardboard on ground as he followed Hailey and Brad. He mumbled something that sounded like a thanks as he tested his knife. Soon a slight trickle of blood stained his arm.  
  
Brad groaned softly and shook his head. Nagi and the two other girls of Verkannt walked up. Natalia and Nagi carried small bags.  
  
"Whatcha get?" Hailey wondered.  
  
Heather piped up with the answer "Nagi got a computer game and Nat got a CD and a player for it"  
  
Wonderful. Something to make noise with. Crawford saw that they had reached the cars and unlocked his. Hailey was already stashing the bags in her trunk.  
  
"Don't bother Brad. Lexi and Schu have lunch on the way. We're gonna eat in the park."  
  
Just then a loud shriek came to his ears and he looked across the parking lot. He heard laughter from eveyone except Farfarello as Alexis and Schuldig raced across the lot. This time Schu was in the basket and Lexi was pushing.  
  
Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Schu shrieked as Lexi shoved the cart and let him fly on his own. "Stop it! Stop it! I'm gonna DIE!!!!"  
  
Schu stopped mid yell as the buggy stopped on a dime. He tumbled out of the cart and onto the cement. Lexi ran up laughing uncontrollably as Schuldig blinked. "You could stop the cart, but not me!? I hate you!" He thrust a finger at Nagi.  
  
The young boy blinked and tilted his head to the side. "How are you sure it was me? Nat could have done it"  
  
The red headed boy sat up and whimpered at Heather, appealing for her attention. As the girl snorted and began shuffling through the bags of food in the cart Schu shot looks back and forth between Nagi and Natalia. "I'll just go in and find out!"  
  
Hailey gave Schuldig a stern look. "Leave Natalia alone..."  
  
"Yea man, not a good idea" Lexi advised.  
  
Natalia gave Schu a nervous look and moved away. Schu smirked and rolled his eyes.  
  
Schuldig tried to force his way into Nagi's head, but as usual the boy did a good job of hiding away the info Schuldig endeavored for. Pouting he tried Natalia and blinked. The girl had no shields at all. He got into her mind as easily as anything. He shrugged a shoulder and began exploring. Not far into her mind however things changed. At first they had been ordered and neat, but suddenly a wave of dizziness hit the telepath. Everything was moving. It was like... Farfarello's mind. Schu had only tried once with the silver haired psycho. The complete chaos of Natalia's mind sent Schu reeling into hell and back. He tried to jerk himself from her mind, but found he couldn't. He was lost. He had only been in the storm for a few seconds and already he couldn't tell his mind from the raging hell of her's. Then just as suddenly as the storm had picked up a path of sorts formed and Schu was able to pull his mind from her's.  
  
Schuldig staggered away a few steps and fell to his knees. Whimpering he doubled over and vomited. Alexis kneeled at his side and sighed. "We tried to warn you. Hailey I'm gonna try and help" Slowly Alexis brushed her mind against Schuldig's. The brunette's eyes slipped shut as she caressed the man's mind with her own. Concentrating she gently sorted the man's thoughts into a small order and forced his mind to tell him body to relax. At this Schu's retching stopped and he sagged in Lexi's arms.  
  
"Lexi?" Heather ventured softly, unsure if she was still in Schuldig's mind.  
  
Slowly Lexi answered "He's.... He's alright now... I think."  
  
Brad moved over to the girl and boy. He glanced at Heather, as she was the only girl not preoccupied. "What did she do?"  
  
Nagi too moved to Schu's side and used his talent to help the man to his feet. Schu wavered and leaned heavily against Crawford. He was once more whimpering. Amazingly Crawford wrapped his arms around the red head and rubbed his back slowly.  
  
"Natalia has an extreme fear of telepaths. In Rosenkruez one basically ripped her mind to shreds. Even more than usual. She only knows her name because he roommate re-taught it to her. As well as some of her past. Ever since she throws her mind into wild tantrums that leave her" Heather motioned to the two red heads... "And the telepath in states like this, or worse"  
  
A small crowd had gathered and was watching from a few yards off. With a nudge from Hailey they decided to leave, because apparently two of the people were violently ill with something contagious. Hailey sat next to her car with Natalia cradled in her arms. Nat's green eyes were glazed with fear and she was trembling terribly. Fear was all that shown though. It seemed as if there was no intelligence inside the shell of a girl at all.  
  
Alexis got up off her feet and took the bags of food from the shopping cart and handed them to Farfarello. Then she took the cart back to the store it had come from. Farf sniffed at the bags then put them in the car. Obviously they were not going to the park to day.  
  
Brad led Schuldig slowly over to the car and helped the man into the passenger seat. Schu relinquished his tight hold on Brad with a plaintive whine. Slowly the leader of Schwarz closed the door and turned to Nagi and Farf. "Get in you two" There was no argument as they piled into the car. Crawford looked at Hailey and sighed "How long will you be?"  
  
"Right behind ya" Lexi fished a spare key from her pocket and looked at Heather. "You get shot gun chicka."  
  
Hailey was already helping Natalia into the car. Heather nodded blankly and climbed in. Soon, everyone was headed for the apartment.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Okies, this one was a little shorter than the others, but I liked it! Yep! I feel bad though. I don't like hurting da Schu. He is so... Schu-ish cries miserably  
  
And since there has been no chance for anyone to review as of yet. A BIG THANKS too everyone who has read this. Thank you soooo much! I wuvs ya all! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! waves to all I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!! My sister giggled her little butt off

Coming Together

Chapter 7

Nagi helped Brad get Schuldig up into the apartment. Luckily no one was around to wonder why he seemed to float in Crawford's arms. Farfarello helped with Nat. The man lifted the small teen into his arms effortlessly and carried her up to the apartment.

"Put her in my bed please!" Hailey called after him.

Heather and Lexi helped their leader carry the bags up to the apartment. The food had long been cold, and Lexi sighed a little, dropping it into the trash.

"I'll help Heather make something..."

Heather nodded and moved to sort through the cupboards. Nagi came in after leaving Schu in his bed, with Crawford to watch over him. The telepath had been whimpering like a puppy since he had tried to read Nat. Hailey nodded blankly and headed for her room.

"We won't have to make enough for everyone. Schu, Nat and Brad won't be eating anything." Nagi informed the girls as he to set in to help prepare a meal. After all there was still a mission to do tonight.

Hailey peeped her head into her room and glanced at Farfarello and Nat. Everything seemed fine. Farf was sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with his new knife and Nat was sleeping peacefully. Finally. The girl had done nothing except cry and shake the entire way home.

"You don't have to sit with her Farf. She'll be fine now that she's sleeping."

Farf nodded, but made no move to leave. Hailey then went to Schu and Lexi's room. She found Crawford sitting on the bed cradling his teammate in his arms. Schu was still making pitiful excuses for sounds and had his arms clutched around Crawford.

"He okay?"

Crawford looked up and nodded. "Yes, he just takes a long time to recover. Not to mention he loves the attention."

Schuldig made a sound that resembled a growl at Crawford's words. Hailey smiled softly and nodded. "Yea well, we still need one more person for the mission tonight. Should I take Nagi or Farf?"

Brad raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I thought you weren't going."

Hailey made her way over to the two men and stroked her fingers over the fiery orange of Schu's hair. "Yes, well Schu, Nat and You aren't going to be able to go. So, I'm going to take Heather and Lexi, but we still need one more person."

Brad was surprised, not that he showed it. He honestly didn't think the woman could be so responsible. "And why, may I ask, won't I be going"

"Because you have a migraine from hell. You stay and rest. We can do this."

Schu mumbled his point of view. "Stay here with meeeeee...."

Hailey smiled and looked back to Brad. "The tribe has spoken. Who do I take?"

"Nagi, but Essett won't like this. At all"

"Poor them. Go to bed Crawford. I'll take care of things tonight."

Bradley nodded, but didn't move. Schu's arms wouldn't allow him too. Hailey turned and went from the room. She glanced back in her room and smiled a bright smile. "Farf, we have a mission tonight. Can I trust you to let you out? You won't go nutso on me?"

Farf looked up and nodded. "I will watch over the weak ones"

Hailey smirked at him "They aren't weak. They are... incapacitated."

"Weak" Farf made a face that would pass for a smile. If he ever did smile. Hailey just rolled her eyes and walked back out.

"Thanks"

As the woman with silvered hair entered the kitchen she was greeted with a platter of grilled cheese sandwiches. She suppressed a giggle and nodded. "Very gourmet"

Lexi shrugged. "Hey, they aren't burnt"

Hailey nodded and picked up two of the sandwiches. "Right, well we have a mission. Eat fast and get changed. Nagi, you're with us tonight."

Lexi blinked and nodded. She was working over a sandwich of her own. Heather smiled and headed off to find a free room to change in. Most of them held guys.

"Wait, it's us? As in ... Crawford won't be coming?"

"Right-o!"

Nagi shuddered and headed out to change as well. "This ought to be fun. Loads of fun"

The brunette girl grinned at her leader "Oh, it will be"

Forty-five minutes later Hailey came into the living room to find Nagi and the two girl's ready to leave. "Everyone armed?"

Lexi blinked and felt the holster that was strapped to her right thigh. "Ummm... if the gun means I'm armed then... yep!" The grin that crossed her face was genuine. She wasn't worried in the least.

Nagi just nodded absently. He was always armed. Heather too nodded.

"Well then... I guess we leave now." Hailey turned and headed out the door. Heather and Alexis followed in close pursuit. Nagi trailed slightly behind. He could sense this would be a mess. He just knew it. The door closed after he was halfway down the hall, showing how nervous he was.

It took only ten minutes to reach the mansion their employer lived in. Hailey parked the car and smiled at her troops. "Just... act human." She grinned at Alexis and the girl blinked her innocence.

"What? I always act human. Just most of the time I'm imitating a human toddler." She grinned back

Heather giggled and leaned over Nagi, opening his door and pushing him partway out. "Get goin!" Then she climbed out her side of the car and headed for the entrance.

Hailey and Nagi trailed behind the others. "You know we're trained, right?"

"Yes"

"Then relax and trust us. Crawford did."

Nagi groaned and sent up a silent prayer to whatever god may want to take pity upon him.

Hailey flashed a pass at the guards and they were lead into the huge house and to the room where the politician waited. Upon entering the room Hailey slipped in front of Alexis and held out her hand. "Karma, of Verkannt. Pleased to meet you"

Slowly the man, who looked to be about in his forties, shook her hand. "And Crawford is where?"

"Oracle had some things to take care of back home. Don't worry yourself Mr. Takatori. We are trained just as well as Schwarz. And we brought Prodigy to keep us in line."

Nagi raised his eyes at the mention of his code name. He looked at his employer and nodded briefly, as if acknowledging that everything would go well. Even if he didn't believe it.

"Very well. Who are these other young ladies?"

Hailey gestured towards Alexis and then Heather. "This is Tali and Raynah"

Nagi was surprised. This was the first time he had heard the girls' code names. Theirs didn't seem to be very codeish. Just names that the girls probably picked themselves.

"Nice to meet you ladies. Now if you please. May we leave? I can't be late."

Hailey nodded and stepped to the side to allow the older man to lead. Alexis and Heather followed the silver haired woman and Nagi behind them. As they followed behind their employer Alexis felt the need to engage the group in a bit of a telepathic pep talk.

/Alright team! We go in fast and hard... if anyone sees the banana eat it! Do not let the banana get away! Our lives and the lives of ice cream Sundays everywhere depends on it!/

By this time the four assassins and the political leader had come to a limo and were busy piling themselves into it. Nagi blinked and turned to look at Hailey. /Wha...?/

/She means keep Takatori alive and don't die. At least that's my take on it./

Pouting Alexis lashed out to kick Hailey's shin. /Stop makin me sound like an idiot!/

/You can do that on your own, dear/ Heather snickered and flinched away from her teammate.

It really amazed Nagi how quickly he had become accustomed to using a mental link with the girls. Of course, with Schu around he had plenty of practice.

All the while Takatori just shifted his gaze from one person to the other. By the time they were nearing to airport he was convinced he was surrounded by idiots. Very lethal idiots.

Pausing at the entrance to the airport Hailey halted the driver and looked around. Glancing at her watch she saw that they were only about 10 minutes early. That meant Weiss was more than likely already there and staked out. No need to leave a look out for their arrival if they had already arrived. Nodding slightly she signaled the driver to proceed. However, as they neared the middle of the rows of hangers she again ordered the driver to stop the vehicle. This time she opened and door and nudged Nagi.

"You stay with me kid. Tali, Raynah search the area around these hangers making your way towards the runway. Chances are you'll not find anything until you get closer to the plane."

Nodding deftly the two girls tumbled from the car and looked around. Twitching slightly Heather allowed one of her daggers to slip into her palm, only to flick it back into its sheath. Over and over she did this. A nervous habit that only Nagi and Takatori noticed. As the car pulled away from the two Hailey turned to face Nagi.

"I'm leaving you with Takatori. Weiss will recognize you, and if they see me with you they will know who the other girl's are when they see them. This way we have the element of surprise." This part of the conversation Hailey spoke aloud. Partly to fill Takatori in and to help ease his edgy mind. Hailey had peaked in several times on the ride over. A big no-no, but she felt it was necessary. Her plan was to send Nagi with Takatori alone. That would set the boys of Weiss off a little, and then when four girls showed up it would only heighten the confusion.

Smiling brightly she maneuvered herself to sit on the floor of the limo, out of sight. Then the car pulled to a halt near an awaiting plane. Nagi took his employers arm and helped him from the car. Then he nervously began leading towards the plane. He just knew this was going to turn into a free for all.

Hailey whispered into Nagi's mind as the car she was hiding in pulled away. /Trust me/

Sighing boredly Ken leaned himself against the side of the hanger. He was hidden in shadows, and he knew it. From his position he could clearly see the plane his target was to be getting into. Already he had been waiting for over half an hour. He was quickly becoming impatient. Just as he was about to begin complaining he heard the low rumble of an engine. Whipping his head to the side he watched as the limo holding Takatori pulled up.

"I see the car..." He whispered softly, knowing that the others would hear him.

"Who all is with him Siberian?" Aya's voice sounded cold and harsh. Anyone could tell how much he hated Takatori.

"I dunno ye...He's with Prodigy. It's only him and Prodigy." As he spoke Ken watched as only one member of the opposition escorted the politician to the plane.

"Only Prodigy? You're sure Siberian? It's only Prodigy?" Omi sounded troubled. Just as troubled as Ken felt.

"I'm sure! The limo is pulling away and all I see is Prodigy and Takatori" He was slightly annoyed that they didn't believe him.

At that moment Prodigy shoved Takatori to the ground and looked fiercely around. A dart flew over the target's head and crashed into the pavement.

"Missed! Move out!" Bombay hissed irritably into Ken's ear. Following orders he made a dash for the two men who were now struggling to get to the plane. It appeared Takatori had wrenched his ankle. From the corner of his eyes he could Aya rushing forward too. That's when things got hairy.

"Holy hell! Ouch Damnit..." Static filled his ear piece after Balinese shouted and cursed in pain.

Hissing lowly Heather sent another fast hard kick towards Yohji's face. She had easily snuck up on the man, seeing as he believed he should be looking out for a much taller male. The blonde man slapped her foot away and released a coil of wire from his watch towards her throat.

Frowning intensely she swiped her arm across in front of her face. The wire wrapped around her wrist and not her throat. Yohji, however, didn't care what it snagged and jerked quickly. Yelping as the wire tightened and cut deeply into her skin Heather finally let out a message to her team. /I have Balinese... or he has me, err... I have him occupied!/

Around that time Omi found himself backed against the wall of a hanger. A slightly chunky brunette held a gun a few inches from his face and smirked. "Hush now Bombay. I won't pull the trigger if you're a good little kitty"

"You... who are you!?" Omi's mind was reeling. He had heard nothing of an addition to Schwarz, and what about Yohji. Just moments earlier he had cursed into the head pieces.

"Name's Tali. Pleased to meet you" As she spoke Omi took a quick step forward and hurled a fist towards her stomach. Staggering back, Alexis glared at the boy and spit on the ground. Then she rushed and slapped her gun occupied hand across the boys face, effectively knocking him to the ground. The small blonde lay still. Unconscious.

/I took care of Bombay. He's going to have a headache tomorrow/ With that Alexis casually began to make her way to the plane.

Ken yelped as he realized he was having trouble moving. In fact he couldn't move at all. Prodigy was standing between the advancing Aya and Takatori while holding him motionless. Cursing in his mind he tried again and again to move, but to no avail. No matter though. Prodigy would have to release his hold if the boy wished to fight Aya off, or at least lessen it.

"Frowning greatly Nagi sent out a plea. /Karma! I trust you to get over here before I get spilt in half!/

/No problem!/ Just then Hailey made a mad dash from behind Nagi. Silently she placed herself between Aya and Nagi. Then she fell still. She made no move.

Blinking Abyssinian slowed only a bit before plowing on. Girl or not, she was in his way. As he neared her he shouted loudly "Move or you'll die too!"

"Will I now?" With that Hailey charged towards her opponent while sending out her message. /Lexi, when you get here take Takatori and get him on the plane! Heather! You okay?/ As she neared the tip of the blade, the tiny silver haired girl dropped down and curled her head down. Timing precisely she reach up over her head and closed her hands around Abyssinian's. Then she dug her nails in and jerked out to her right side and down.

Blinking Aya let out a growl as his weapon was all but yanked from his grasp. Wincing as fingernails penetrated his skin he let out a grunt. Coming to rest on his knees he turned to look to the girl. She was smiling brightly and even blew a kiss at him. Roaring he rolled to the side, trying to pull his hands free from hers. In doing so he not only drug her nails over his hands, leaving deep bloody gashes, but he gave her a chance.

Leaping to her feet Hailey pursued the red headed man all of the two feet he rolled. As he came around to his feet she slammed her booted foot into his side.

Groaning Aya tumbled onto his side. Then a foot pressed down and held his sword and hand to the ground. The foot itself had no pressure, but he couldn't move his arm. Obviously, the girl was not only tricky, but telekinetic.

/I'm... I need help.../ Heather trailed off weakly.

Looking around Ken saw that Yohji came running from a row of hangers. He looked tired and was limping slightly. No matter how fast he ran, he wasn't fast enough. Alexis slammed the door shut and knelt down as the plane began its engines.

Rolling slowly at first, the plane carried away the man Weiss had been sent to kill. Finally Ken felt the energy around him relax and he could move. He didn't though. For a long moment he just stood there.

Yohji ran to his side and stopped. Both of their gazes settled on Aya and an unknown female. The girl had Abyssinian's hand pinned to the ground with her foot. For long moments they stared at one another. Then she lifted her foot and turned. Slowly she made her way towards the hangers. The other girl, the brunette who had appeared, it seemed, from nowhere and helped Takatori into the plane followed. Behind her walked Prodigy. Feeling foolish because he didn't know who they were he called out "Who are you!?"

Turning the silver haired woman answered. "I am Karma. This is Tali. My other friend is Raynah. We'll be seeing you boys. Sleep well" Then she whirled and led the other twp away.

Blinking stupidly Ken turned to Yohji "Other?"

"Yea, she's a feisty lil one. Has orange hair. Like Kool-Aid orange." Yohji snickered then turned to Aya.

The violet eyed man grunted." Where's Bombay" Both of the other men cursed and they ran off to find their fourth member.

Kneeling down Hailey pulled Heather's head into her lap. It looked as if the girl had been hit and feel. Her head had hit a rock and knocked her silly. Speaking in a low soothing tone Hailey pulled the girl farther into her arms and lifted her, with the help of her powers. "Okay baby girl. Let's go home."

At that moment the limo pulled up. Silently the four people struggled into the car and said nothing as they headed back to the mansion.

End Chapter 7

Okay... I know that took a lot longer than it should have. I have no excuse so feel free to beat me with this –tosses a marshmallow into the angry crowd- Anyway, I kinda liked this chapter. And dun worry! I didn't kill Omi. He'll be fine.

And, because I'm lazy and can't remember who all reviewed... huggles all reviewers THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Well then, I suppose you'll all be wanting to … murder me or some such. Distributes small axes to all Enjoy! . Offers herself up to be murdered

Coming Together

Chapter 8

The door of the apartment opened none too quietly and bounced rudely back in Alexis's face. Growling she slammed it open once more, but held it savagely back against the wall, making room for Hailey to negotiate herself in. Seeing as the small, still unconscious, Heather was nestled in the silver haired girl's arms, this wasn't as easy as it would seem.

Turning sideways, Hailey slipped slowly past Lexi and made her way to the couch. Luckily for her Nagi had flipped the light switch, saving her from bruised shins. Kneeling slowly she lowered Heather onto the couch and cradled her head down into the pillow that everyone knew had not been there when they had left. Obviously Brad had seen that it would be needed, along with the metal medical supply box that sat on the coffee table.

"Lovely choice of decoration, don't you think?" Lexi joked futilely as she opened the box and rummaged around. "Nothing more homely than a metal box full of… A sandwich… Ah! Nasty!!"

A disgusted look on her face Alexis transported a rather furry looking sandwich to the kitchen garbage can.

"Don't trust anything you find in there! It's all contaminated!!!"

Nagi simply rolled his eyes and muttered Schuldig's name under his breath. Then he turned to Hailey. "What all do you need?"

"Ummm…. Just some gauze to wrap her head in… and maybe… Awww fuck! She needs stitches. The wire tore her right arm all to hell. Sanitize it first…"

"I know that much!" Nagi hissed as he began sterilizing a needle with peroxide. Then he handed it over and opened a package of sterile… stuff you do stitches with. He couldn't quite remember what it was called right now. While all that went on Hailey used another bottle of peroxide and some gauze to clean and flush out the wounds.

With quickness and precision Hailey threaded the needle and began to pull the skin of her teammates arm back into place and stabalizing it with neat stitches. Heather mumbled softly and tugged to free her arm. Then she fell silent and still once again. Checking carefully to ensure she had closed all of the lacerations, Hailey wrapped the needle up in some gauze and then slipped the entire bloody mess into a small plastic bag to be thrown out. Then she carefully turned Heather's head to inspect the place she had impacted the rock. Vaguely she debated obliterating said rock… or possibly Balinese. Then she uses a gauze pad, dampened with peroxide to clean the area, ridding the small scratches of dirt, blood and bacteria. Finally she covers over the impact site with an antibiotic smeared gauze pad and uses wraps of gauze to hold it securely in place.

Alexis grabbed up the bag of bloody gauze so that it may join the sandwich in the trash. "Is anyone else injured?"

"No"

"No"

"Well then… Now what?"

Hailey answered as she drew a small cover over Heather, "Now, you and Nagi go to bed and I'll watch sleeping beauty." She knew that asking what to do was Alexis's way of asking permission to leave. Missions had always given the girl a high that needed to be worked off somehow. Usually by shopping or a spar with Nat.

Annoyed at being denied an outing Alexis flounced off to her room. Then she whined and came back out. "Schu and Brad are sleeping together! It's weird! Make 'em stooop!!"

Groaning Nagi just got up and slunk off to his vacant room. He wasn't seen again and soon a mental sweep told both Hailey and Alexis he was asleep.

"I can't make them stop Lexi. Just…. Ah…" for a moment Hailey hung her head and buried her face in her hands to think…. "Just go sleep in Heather's bed… or Brad's. No, not his. Go sleep in Heather's bed, hun."

Seeing her leader's state Lexi nodded and grabbed her hand. Walking backwards she effectively pulled Hailey, unwillingly, to her feet. "You go to bed too. Heather will be fine, she doesn't need baby sat."

Frowning, Hailey nodded and blew a kiss to the injured girl before padding off to her room. Lexi nodded and slipped off to claim Heather's bed. Without turning on the light Hailey swept a quick look around the room and saw that Farf was sitting on her bed, Natalia curled up sleeping beside him. One amber eye burned from the darkness, showing that he was still awake. Smiling a bit she padded over and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Her hand roamed to trail fingers lightly over the sleeping red-heads face. Then she looked up at Farfarello and sighed. "Everything go okay?" He voice was no more than a ghostly whisper.

"Shouldn't I be asking? You look like hell… it's a good look on you" A sadistic grin spread over his face and Hailey felt slightly uneasy.

"Things went fine. Heather took a nasty hit, but she'll be fine. Perhaps you should go to bed now." Her face remaining calm Hailey searched vainly to find some other wakeful member of the household. She was unsuccessful.

Much to Hailey's relief Farf nodded and slid off the bed. Moments later she heard the click as his door closed. Quickly she dashed and threw the lock on the outside of the madman's door into a locked position. Then she slowly made her way back to her room and climbed into bed next to Nat. Within moments her eyes were shut and the small red-head was cradled against her chest. Sleep, however, refused to come.

The silver haired woman lay awake for many long hours, fighting the feelings that seeped into her mind. Angry flares of guilt tore her to shreds as slowly, bit by bit, she convinced herself that the entire fiasco had been her fault. Finally as the sun peered over the horizon and small shafts of light filtered through the window pane, sleep came. Saving the woman from herself and throwing her into oblivion brought on by exhaustion and stress.

End Chapter 8

Okay, so it is short, but it's something!!! But Ima type some more before I go to bed, so no fear. I'll post more soon. Promise!

And Thanks to all the reviewers. It means sooo much to hear someone other than my mom say this doesn't suck.


End file.
